A Love Not Lost
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: When Katie Singer dies Dean falls into a depression. Cas gives them a mission to find the fate of the future before Lucy does. When they meet her, it's not who they expect. Is Katie back? Can an Angel fall in love with a human? DeanxOC maybe CasXoc
1. Death of a friend

A/N: Okay another new story this time for supernatural. I figure i'm just gonna get all my ideas out and start them all that way I can write for the ones people actually read and respond to.

Disclaimer: Where I state in plain English that I do not own any characters you recognize only the ones you don't like the fates (my OC's) and maybe a few new villains.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Death of a friend<p>

Dean and Sam pulled up in front of Bobby's house. "Hey Dean you sure he's home?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I called ahead, he's expecting us."

Just then a car slid into the drive next to the Impala. Dean whistled admiring the red '69 Chevy Camaro SS with black stripes running over it. The driver side door opened and the boys watched as the owner of the car stepped out.

"Dude this is one sweet-" Dean stopped short as he realized the person getting out of the car wasn't a guy.

"One sweet what Dean?" Bobby said from the front door.

"Heya dad. How's the shoulder?" their attention was turned away from Bobby and back to the owner of the car. It was a girl who looked to be in her early twenties. Straight long black hair with blue streaks framed her face and fell to her mid back. Her grey eyes held a smile directed at Bobby.

"Hey girl. My shoulder is fine. Healed up nicely thanks to you." He said hugging her.

"Dean, Sam. Long time no see." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Sam said since Dean still seemed shocked.

"Well I don't blame you for not recognizing me. I've been hunting in Washington near Port Angeles for about a month. There was a problem with Vampires that needed taking care of." She laughed at Dean's expression. "I'm Bobby's only daughter."

Dean seemed to come out of his stunned state. "Kate?"

She smiled "Glad you remember me Dean." She said hugging him.

"Wow Katie, you aren't short anymore." Sam said grinning and pulling her into a hug.

"Ya, ya Sammy, tease all ya want but at least I ain't bigfoot." She laughed hugging him. "Well as touching as this reunion is, I only came back for my gun dad. Sareial is waiting for me to come and help with a little werewolf problem." She said walking past the boys and into the house.

Bobby sighed. "Baby girl you need to slow down on the hunting. I haven't seen you for more than a day at a time for four years."

"Hunting keeps me busy and my mind off of…things." She said shrugging and grabbing the old wooden box that was on the coffee table.

"That was a long time ago Kate."

"Dad don't ok?" she took the gun out of the box and slipped it into the holster on her hip. That was when the boys noticed the array of weapons on her. There were two swords crossed on her back under her jacket-which was leather Dean noticed-, a knife in each of her leather combat boots along with what looked like a gun holster in each boot as well. She had guns tucked into her belt in back of her jeans and two more knives in hidden slits that were cut in the back of her jacket.

"Wow you sure are packin'. What's with all the guns?" Dean asked.

"That would be none of your business Winchester." She said pushing past the boys. But Sam stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Do you need any help? We could come with you?" Katie looked at them.

"I don't need any help. I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own."

"Ya and while we're on the subject, who is Sareial?" Dean asked eyeing Kate.

Kate huffed. "Look I really don't have time for this."

"What's with the attitude change? We aren't the bad guys Katie." Sam said wondering what was going on with their old friend.

"It's in the past Kate." Bobby said coming around the corner in his wheelchair. "You need to forgive him."

Kate wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. "I'll see you when I see you." She said and left, stepping through the front door.

"What's with her?" Sam asked looking at Bobby and Dean.

"I think I know." Dean said and ran after her. "Kate!" she placed her bag in the trunk and slammed it closed.

"Not now Dean." She walked around to the drivers' door, only to be met with Dean standing in her way. "Move."

"Not until you talk to me."

"There's nothing to say. Now move before I make you."

"Kate…"

"Goodbye Dean." She said getting into the car and starting the engine.

Dean watched as she peeled out of the driveway and sped down the road. He sighed and shook his head. "Women."

A few weeks later somewhere in Arizona…

'Shit' was the only word running through her mind. 'This is just great. Now they're after me!' she kept running as the wolves were closing in on her. "Sareial! I could really use some help here!" she yelled to the forest as she reached for her silver knife with one hand and for a gun loaded with silver bullets with the other. She screamed as the wolves pounced her taking her by surprise. They tore into her sleeve, but a sound scared them off.

Kate looked at her arm where the wolf had bit her. "Great." She mumbled before she blacked out.

At the same time Kate is running from the wolves back at with the boys on the road…

"Are you sure Sammy?" Dean asked his younger brother as he watched the sign that read 'You are now entering Arizona' come and go.

"Positive. Bobby said she was in Arizona and she was in big trouble. She was hunting with a friend of his. Bobby said that she never checked in after the hunt." He whispered the last part.

"Have you checked to see if there are any leads about where we're headed? We need to find her as quickly as we can. Bobby will kill us if we have to tell him his daughter is dead." He said flooring the Impala.

"Ya she's in Bullhead City, they've had a lot of unsolved deaths there, and the victims have all had their hearts torn out. Definite supernatural activity if you ask me."

"Great so you're telling me that we're dealing with fugging _werewolves?_" they passed the sign that read Bullhead City. "Great this will be even worse if we have to tell Bobby that we had to kill his daughter because she was turned into a werewolf." He said running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Ya werewolves. I just hope we aren't too late." Sam said looking at Dean. _He still cares about her; a person would have to be blind to not see that._

They came upon the wooded area of Bullhead City and pulled over. They heard a scream come from the woods.

"KATE!" Dean yelled grabbing the gun loaded with silver bullets while Sam grabbed the silver dagger.

"KATIE! Where are you?" Sam yelled as they raced through the woods hoping that their friend was still alive.

They heard one more scream but it was cut off.

When they came to a clearing what they saw nearly made Sam puke. "Something tells me the wolves were not too happy about being hunted." He said in a small voice.

Dean could only nod. They slowly made their way to the figure lying limp on the ground. "Oh God." Dean groaned as he dropped to his knees next to Katie's body.

"How…many times…have I told you…not to swear Dean?" she rasped from his arms.

"Katie?" Sam whispered dropping to his knees on her other side.

Dean was starting to feel the prick of tears behind his eyes. "Kate."

Sam sensing that they needed a moment got up. "I'm gonna check the area, see if they're still here."

As soon as he was out of ear shot Dean looked back at Kate. "I'm gonna get you out of this Kate. Don't you dare die on me."

"Dean." She shakily lifted her hand up to his cheek. "I'm not gonna pull through this time. Tell my dad…" she sucked in a breath in pain.

"Don't. Don't give up. Don't you dare give up Kate."

"Tell him I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with him, and that he was right."

"Right about what?"

"That I was only mad at you because…" she hissed in pain as she breathed.

Dean lifted her into his arms and stood. "Don't use up your energy we need to get you to a hospital."

But a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I was mad because I was in love with you Dean." She whispered coughing up more blood.

Dean looked at her tears shining in his eyes. "Kate."

"I-I, Dean I-" she never got to finish her sentence as she went suddenly limp in his arms.

"No…Kate!" Dean almost sobbed.

Sam rushed to his brother having never gone far. "What happened?"

"Sam go start the Impala, I'll be right behind you. We need to get her to a hospital." Sam nodded and got the Impala running with Dean not far behind him, Dean slid into the back seat with Kate's head in his lap. "Come on Kate, stay with me."

"We passed a hospital on our way to the woods, we're almost there."

Sam drove into the parking lot and stopped by the emergency entrance.

"Sir! You can't-" the nurse was cut off by Dean.

"My girlfriend is severely injured. I found her in the woods," he continued to explain to a cop standing nearby who had come over. "She hadn't called me in a while and I got worried. I heard a scream and my brother and I went to see what happened. When we found her she was barely conscious." The officer took some notes and went back to the station.

A while later Dean and Sam were waiting in the lobby of the Hospital, when a Doctor came out. Dean and Sam stood up when he walked over to them.

"Are you the two boys who brought in the girl found in the woods?"

"Ya. Is she okay?" Sam asked his voice hoarse from crying.

The Doctor looked grim. "I'm sorry she lost too much blood. We did everything we could, but there just wasn't enough time. I really am sorry boys. We've moved her to a room she's just barely conscious so if you need to say anything you should head to room 213." He walked away and handed a clipboard to a receptionist.

"Come on Dean you go I'll call Bobby." Dean got up and nodded.

"Tell me what he says when you get done."

_He sounds so broken._ Sam sighed and dialed Bobby's number. "Ya Bobby? It's Sam. About Katie she's…"

Dean walked into Kate's room his head hung. He walked over to the chair next to the bed. He picked up Kate's left hand and held it in his. "Kate? About what you said at Bobby's…I'm sorry about what happened in High School. I just never wanted you to end up not being able to have a normal life." He sighed.

"Then…you're an idiot…Dean." Kate rasped from her bed. Opening her eyes she looked right at him. "I…never…wanted a normal…life."

"Ya but thanks to my big mouth now you won't have a life at all." He whispered.

"This…isn't your…fault Dean. I'm the one…who didn't listen. _I_ chose the life of a hunter Dean and it was _my_ choice to go out alone." She pushed out coughing up more blood. She looked him in the eyes and he could tell she didn't have much time left. Sam walked in his eyes still red from crying. "You guys…need to take care of each other…which means cut…down on the fighting Dean." She smiled as the heart monitor began to flat-line. "I love you both…don't forget that." She fell limp against the sheets and the monitor showed a complete flat-line.

Dean couldn't stop the tears this time. He rested his head in his other hand that wasn't holding Kate's and his body shook in sobs.

* * *

><p>AN IMPORTANT READ!: Okay I seriously cried while I wrote this...I can't believe i'm killing her off already. Well it serves a purpose don't worry. And I hope i didn't make Dean to ooc I know I didn't make Sam ooc it's in his nature to care but the reason Dean was so broken up about it is because he grew up with her, she's bobby's only daughter, and he finally realized that he loves her.


	2. Reunion? And shocking relizations

A/N: Okay so second chapter is up! a little cliffhanger at the end and I will try and have chap 3 up asap. As for my other stories if you haven't already go check them out. I need feedback if you want me to continue any of my stories! Thanks to lynn2008 who is my first alerter for this story! I didn't think anyone would find my story so quickly! Thank you! ^.^

oh and one more thing if anything in this chap is confusing feel free to message me, i'll be happy to put up an explanation chapter if you want me to!

please R&R^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

A few years later.

Sam's POV

Dean never did recover from Katie's death. Neither did Bobby or myself for that matter. After we left the hospital that day, Dean started drifting away from everyone; he started drinking a lot more and well he just got back from hell, and he won't talk about it to anyone. Not even me or Bobby. So now we're headed up to Bobby's to get another case.

"Dean did you call ahead? Bobby does know we're coming right?" All I got in response was a nod from Dean.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Bobby had called us a few days ago saying that Cas told him there was a new Angel and we needed to find her before Uriel did. Cas then contacted us saying that we would need Bobby for this case, he didn't say why, typical for Cas, though this time he seemed to be more interested in the case than usual. It was almost as if this case was going to be personal for all of us.

We pulled into Bobby's long driveway and got out of the Impala. I saw Dean glance at Katie's old Comaro, it was dusty from being left there for so long. Walking up to the front door, we just walked right in. Seeing Bobby walk again had been a miracle; it was as if he had never been in a wheelchair at all.

"Hey boys, so the new case is gonna take us to a little town called Claremont Oklahoma. Cas told me that we'll be looking for a girl about your age Dean, black hair, blue eyes. She's the incarnation of Lyrica, the Fate of the future. So we need to be on our toes around this one." Bobby said bringing in a bag of weapons. "If this case should go south we need to subdue her and bring her back here to the panic room. Cas has offered to transport her here if it comes to that. So everything clear?" he looked at Dean.

Dean nodded. "Let's go."

In Claremont a few days later…

Normal POV

"Alright so Cas can you point us in a semi-correct direction?" Sam asked as they got out of the Impala. They had stopped near a grove of trees.

"You're looking for a river. Follow it and you'll find the girl." Cas said and then vanished.

"Well that was a lot of help. Come on guys, let's find this river." Dean said grabbing a backpack full of weapons and starting on the trail in front of them.

Bobby and Sam followed behind him. "So Sammy is he doing any better?" Bobby asked as they stepped over logs and fallen trees.

Sam shook his head. "No he started getting better a few months back, but then…" he stopped talking as they all heard a scream. "Let's go!" they started running towards the sound and soon came upon the river that Cas was talking about. Dean had gotten there first, and had found a shocking sight. A girl, who looked a lot like the girl they were looking for, was fighting a ghost.

"Alright that's it. _Confringo_!" Flames sprouted and erupted around the ghost. "_Duro_!" suddenly the ghost turned to stone. The girl breathed a sigh of relief. She shoved a hand into her black hair which was in her eyes. She finally noticed the boys and Bobby. "Who in the bleeding blazes of hell are you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. The boys were in shock, Bobby felt as if he was about to collapse. Surprisingly it was Dean who spoke up first. "Kate?" he asked not believing his eyes. The girl simply cocked her head. Then her eyes went wide. "Winchester?" she turned to Bobby. "Dad." Suddenly Castiel and another Angel appeared. "Sariel, Castiel, you have some serious s'plaining to do. NOW. Like why didn't I remember everything when I was brought back?"

"I would like to know that as well Castiel." Sariel turned to the Angel. "As the fate of the past it's my right to know when my sister is in trouble and when she is not going to get her memories back!" she said lifting him by his collar.

Katie just sighed and turned to the boys. "It looks like we all have some explaining to do." She looked at Dean, the look in his eyes made her heart break. She saw him sigh and walk away. "Sara I'm gonna follow him." She said as she walked after Dean out of the woods. "Dean! Wait!"

Dean turned to see who was calling him, though he had a pretty good idea who it was. He sighed and as he walked up to the Impala he turned to face her. "I just have one question."

Katie looked at him. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me who you were? Kate if I had known that you wouldn't really die…"

"You would've what Dean? Not have been worried about finding me?" She shook her head. "If you hadn't taken me out of those woods and gotten me to the hospital Alistair would have found me and I would be under Lucifer's hold right now! Dean you and Sam had to believe that I was dead in order for Sariel to find me at the hospital." She looked him in the eye and saw the sadness that had been trapped behind his tough shield for the past three years was starting to show itself. She walked over to him. "That and…I didn't remember anything from before I was born here on Earth…" she whispered.

Dean looked up at her. "So do I call you Lyrica or Kate?" he said smiling.

Her eyes snapped up to his. Dean noticed the sadness that had been in her eyes just moments before was gone. She smiled at him. "Kate's fine. Only the Angels and Demons call me Lyrica. Sides as far as I'm concerned I was Kate before I was Lyrica." She reached over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Dean, I…Cas told me what happened to you in the pit…"she whispered this as she felt him tense. "Dean, before I was allowed to return to my fate status I was sent down to the pit as well…Sariel had to pull me out." She pulled away from him and frowned, sadness once again in her eyes. "The reason for this is that we…we were originally on Lucifer's side. The myth about the Greek fates living in Hades is correct. We lived in Hell for a long time before we were able to find a way out of Lucifer's hold." She explained. "But…Dean I was shown a future that…was hard for me to work towards while still having my sense of right and wrong, the future that Lucy has planned for everyone –especially you and Sammy-…it's not pretty Dean. I see everyone's future heck there's an entire volume about this big," she spread her arms out almost all the way, "just on you. There's another one that big on Sammy as well." She looked past him at something in the distance. "When I was shown a possible future where you and Sammy turned evil…I volunteered to come to earth and be Bobby's daughter, if only to steer you and Sammy on the right path and be your guardian angel of sorts…I didn't expect to forget everything in the process or…" she looked away from him her eyes distant.

Dean had a pretty good idea of what she meant but pressed her anyway. "Or what? Kate?"

She sighed and looked at him. "I'm sure Cas has told you but it's kinda forbidden for Angels -or Fates for that matter- to fall in love. It's like a conflict of interest thing. Dean when I was dying I began to remember things about my life as Lyrica, I-I" she sighed again. "Dean I…I can't" she bit her lip and looked away again.

Dean went to put his hand on her shoulder but they heard a rustle in the trees. Kate's head shot up and her eyes turned black while her irises took on a golden look. "Dean. You need to get behind me." She whispered.

"Why? Whatever it is-" she cut him off.

"Dean this isn't just another supernatural baddie. This is a spawn of Cerberus, a three headed dog that has the demeanor of a hell hound and the playfulness of a rabid demon controlled dog."

"So it's like a fluffy kitten?"

Her eyes turned on him, they narrowed. "This is no time for jokes Dean. You need to get out of here."

"What about you? Kate we can't lose you again."

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with these…shit." All of a sudden her left arm became a blazing archangel blade. "Dean get behind me!" she threw him what looked like a regular Angel blade. "We need to get out of this forest. This must be their hunting grounds or…" She looked to her right. "Oh great Dean on the count of three run forward, don't argue. I can get us out of here; Sara and Cas have already gotten Bobby and Sammy out. I know you don't like flying, but you are just going to have to suck it up for now." She said as they started backing up. "Ready?" they could hear growls coming from all around them. "Three." She said and grabbed his waist and spread her black and white wings launching them both into the air. They could hear the snarls below them.


End file.
